Loin des yeux, près du coeur
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [OS fluffy-romantique à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin] C'était la première fois que Yuma se retrouvait séparé de Niles si longtemps. En tout cas, la première fois depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Mais, justement, après une telle séparation, viennent de belles retrouvailles. -Niles x M!Corrin-. /posté le 13 pour le 14\.


Yuma observait depuis la crête la grande vallée verdoyante qui s'étendait en contrebas. Au loin, dans la plaine, il pouvait distinguer quelques forts. C'était là-bas que, d'après les éclaireurs dépêchés sur place, son armée l'attendait. Son armée, composée en majorité par les hommes et les femmes exceptionnels qu'il avait croisés sur son chemin, mais qui, aujourd'hui, ne devait compter qu'une poignée d'entre eux. Probablement son amie Azura, son frère Léo ou encore Niles, son époux. Les uns comme les autres, il ne les avait pas vus depuis cinq mois.

Le jeune prince nohrien s'étira, le corps parcouru de frissons d'impatience. Enfin, après des semaines de rapprochement politique dans un royaume lointain, et de batailles en terre inconnue, il allait revoir ces gens qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Ils lui manquaient tant qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas dévaler la crête séance tentante.

"Messire Yuma ? intervint alors un soldat au garde-à-vous. Son Altesse vous fait dire que l'armée est prête à descendre dans la vallée, à la rencontre des troupes de Monsieur votre frère.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit Yuma avec un sourire. Alors allons-y."

Il ôta son épée de la terre rocheuse où il l'avait enfoncée par réflexe et rejoignit le régiment. Revoir ces gens qu'il aimait, enfin.

/

Yuma, malgré son impatience, avait bien conscience qu'il devait rester digne. Il se trouvait avec des souverains nouvellement alliés, et quoi qu'ils fussent tous crottés et la mise dérangée par les longues heures de bataille, ce n'était pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi. En digne prince de Nohr, il saurait rester solennel et posé.

Et puis, il arriva devant le premier fort et les petites silhouettes indistinctes qu'il avait aperçues depuis la crête se précisèrent. Il vit la longue robe vaporeuse et les pieds nus d'Azura, la blondeur et l'air sérieux de Léo, la longue cape et l'oeil borgne de Niles. Il essaya de se maîtriser, vraiment, mais le long frisson de joie, de soulagement et d'allégresse qui remonta depuis son ventre, et tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, était impossible à brider. Il traversait la plaine d'un pas rapide et, sans ralentir comme il aurait dû le faire en arrivant au fort, il se mit à courir.

Etant humain (et dragon), ce fut son corps, purement instinctif, qui réagit avec le plus de force. Il dépassa Léo et Azura et se jeta violemment au cou de Niles, les faisant légèrement tournoyer sur place.

"Niles ! s'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, en enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule du hors-la-loi. Oh, Niles ! Je...

-Yuma ! l'interrompit son amant en le serrant encore plus fort. Oh, si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué !"

Les deux hommes restèrent fermement accrochés l'un à l'autre, enlacés, puis une fois que ce besoin irrépressible de se tenir fut un peu apaisé, ils s'écartèrent sans se lâcher, et leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Une fois qu'elles se furent de nouveau posées l'une sur l'autre, une attirance aussi irrésistible qu'un aimant les scella définitivement et les deux hommes furent totalement incapables de se lâcher durant de longues minutes. Au moment où les troupes nouvellement alliées débarquèrent dans le fort, le jeune prince et le hors-la-loi se trouvaient étroitement enlacés et ils s'embrassaient longuement, passionnément, se séparant une fraction de secondes avant de revenir sur la bouche de l'autre comme si l'avenir du monde en dépendait. Il semblait à Yuma qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le lâcher.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'écarta doucement, mais ne brisa pas l'emprise que Niles avait sur ses hanches. Avec douceur, il ôta une mèche de cheveux blancs qui tombait devant son nez et la coinça derrière son oreille, puis se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Il entendit clairement les raclements de gorge et les toussotements gênés derrière eux. Il savait, il avait parfaitement conscience de ce que ces retrouvailles avaient d'inconvenant, pour tout le monde; même en laissant de côté la bienséance royale, des marques d'amour aussi intimes n'avaient pas vraiment à être dispensées devant témoins. Et pourtant, le jeune prince ne put s'empêcher de poser à nouveau de doux baisers sur les lèvres de son époux, transporté. Dieux qu'il lui avait _manqué_ !

Pendant ce temps, les deux armées avaient fini par se détourner de la scène, et entreprenaient de nouer connaissance. Yuma contempla tendrement son amant en lui caressant le visage; Niles continua de le tenir par la taille et ferma les yeux, l'air apaisé par ces douces caresses.

Une fois qu'il eut repris un peu ses esprits, le jeune prince se dirigea vers Azura et Léo, presque vexés de s'être fait snober si longtemps. Tendrement, il enlaça son amie et embrassa les mains de son frère, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Niles. Il se doutait qu'une discussion était de mise entre les deux armées, mais il espérait que ça ne prendrait pas trop de temps. Il avait juste envie de retrouver cet homme dont il était si éperdument amoureux.

/

Niles bascula Yuma sur le lit de camp sans se soucier de l'intimité toute relative du campement de fortune et plongea de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

"Vous m'avez tellement manqué, murmurait-il entre chaque baiser passionné dont il couvrait sa bouche, ce qui lui laissait à peine le temps de respirer."

Et Yuma de répéter "Je sais", "Vous m'avez manqué aussi", "Je suis heureux de vous revoir", à chaque fois que son mari quittait ses lèvres, avant d'y revenir aussitôt comme si cette absence de contact lui paraissait intolérable. Il était tellement occupé à l'embrasser qu'il ne se donnait même pas la peine de le déshabiller en même temps, comme il le faisait d'habitude.

"Niles... ? finit par murmurer Yuma alors que son amant embrassait sa lèvre inférieure et lui laissait un peu de marge pour s'exprimer.

-Mmh... ? marmonna le hors-la-loi sans cesser de baiser sa bouche avec empressement.

-Voulez-vous bien... me laisser... parler... un instant ?"

Niles appuya un dernier baiser plus long et plus tendre que les autres sur ses lèvres et se redressa légèrement, visiblement circonspect.

"Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il, Yuma ?"

Il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais, malgré toutes les preuves d'amour que son amant lui avait témoignées depuis leurs retrouvailles, il appréhendait la façon dont ses sentiments avaient pu évoluer après une si longue période sans se voir. Son amour pour lui s'était-il refroidi ? Avait-il... disparu ? S'était-il aperçu que ce n'était pas ça qui le liait au hors-la-loi, mais simplement de la pitié ? Ou pire, était-il tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence ?

"Niles ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Yuma devant sa mine affligée. Vous paraissez triste, tout à coup."

Avant que le hors-la-loi puisse détourner le regard ou inventer une menterie, tellement il avait peur de la réponse que son mari lui donnerait, Yuma glissa tendrement ses doigts entre les épaisses mèches blanches et attira son visage contre le sien pour lui ravir sa bouche à baiser. Il embrassa ses lèvres avec précaution et attention, tout plein de douceur et en même temps d'une fièvre évidente, ponctuant chaque contact d'une tendre caresse sur son visage, puis tout à coup il s'écarta et fit passer la chemise de Niles au-dessus de sa tête. Par réflexe, le hors-la-loi leva les bras pour faciliter le passage de l'habit, et ensuite son mari l'attira de nouveau à lui et recommença à couvrir ses lèvres de baisers.

"Vous... vous avez toujours... envie d'être avec moi ? osa le hors-la-loi avec appréhension.

-Quoi ?"

Yuma le fixa avec de grands yeux, interdits.

"Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non... simplement... nous avons été séparés si longtemps... j'ai redouté que...

-Niles, ne dites pas de sottises."

Le jeune prince se redressa et entraina son amant à s'assoir dans le même mouvement. Puis il l'enlaça et embrassa délicatement son épaule tiède marquée de cicatrices.

"Ecoutez, ça ne change rien que je me sois absenté un mois ou une minute, assura-t-il. Mes sentiments pour vous ne changeront jamais. Je... je vous aime."

Il sentit Niles resserrer ses bras autour de lui et un souffle murmura à son oreille "Merci". Yuma prolongea l'étreinte pour quelques instants, puis il se rallongea sur le dos et poursuivit :

"Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on... enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."

Il était aussi écarlate qu'une tomate.

"Vous m'avez tellement manqué, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier."

Niles esquissa son sourire ravageur vaguement inquiétant, et Yuma n'eut que le temps de soupirer avec contentement "Ce sourire m'avait manqué" avant que son amant ne prenne de nouveau possession de sa bouche.

/

Yuma s'étira longuement sous la couverture, son petit pied délicat affleurant de sous le drap. Il se sentait... heureux. Béat, comblé et ravi. Le sourire aux lèvres, il tourna la tête vers son époux pour voir si lui aussi partageait cet instant de pur enchantement. Son époux, avec ses beaux cheveux blancs qui s'entortillaient autour de son visage, son teint hâlé, son oeil bleu magnifique, ses traits parfaits, ses lèvres délicieuses... Sans y réfléchir davantage, Yuma se redressa, glissa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du hors-la-loi et reprit possession de sa bouche. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Chaque trait du hors-la-loi, chacune des intonations de sa voix, la moindre nuance de bleu de son oeil valide, lui avaient si terriblement manqué. Peu importait qu'ils se trouvent au beau milieu d'un campement provisoire, leur armée mélangée à celle, cosmopolite, d'un royaume lointain. C'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

"Comment se fait-il que personne ne soit déjà venu voir ce que nous fabriquons là-dedans ? s'enquit Niles, joueur, lorsque son époux lui laissa assez de marge pour placer deux mots."

Yuma ne se pressa pas pour répondre; il continua de l'embrasser durant de très longues secondes, davantage concerné par les lèvres du hors-la-loi que par une hypothétique irruption dans la tente.

"Je l'ignore, finit-il par avouer en suivant du bout du doigt, avec beaucoup de tendresse, une cicatrice qui courait sur le menton de Niles. Ils peuvent sans doute se passer de nous pour le moment.

-Je refuse de croire que personne ne se demande ce que nous fabriquons depuis une heure là-dedans, ricana le hors-la-loi, qui saisit le doigt de Yuma pour y planter un baiser. Si ça avait été moi, je serai venu poser la question depuis longtemps.

-Personne n'est aussi pervers que vous, Niles, rétorqua le jeune prince. Croyez-moi, ces guerriers ont sûrement plus important à faire.

-Rien n'est plus intéressant que les ragots croustillants, mon cher."

Niles allait se redresser pour renverser son époux sur le dos, et sans doute entamer un deuxième round, mais un frémissement de toile se fit entendre à l'entrée de la tente. Les deux hommes redressèrent aussitôt la tête, l'un embarrassé et l'autre guère gêné par la situation. A leur grande surprise - et à l'embarras encore plus grand de Yuma-, ce fut Léo qui s'encadra dans l'ouverture de la tente. Sa main était prudemment posée devant ses yeux et il avait clairement l'attitude de quelqu'un qui ne comptait pas s'attarder ici.

"Yuma, Niles, je me doute de ce que vous êtes en train de faire, et croyez-moi, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être ici. Mais je me dois de vous informer que nous partons dans une heure. Alors... si vous avez des choses à... si vous voulez vous... retrouver... après tout ce temps, faites-le vite. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de dire un truc pareil."

Le jeune prince était tellement rouge d'embarras que la coloration se voyait sur ses joues et sur son front malgré la main qui dissimulait en partie son visage. Mortellement mal à l'aise, il amorça un geste pour sortir, puis se ravisa et ajouta :

"J'ai placé un sort répulsif autour de la tente pour empêcher les soldats d'approcher... mais je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas faire trop... de bruit..."

Yuma crut vraiment qu'il allait se décomposer sur place, alors, il lui cria, un peu pour le rassurer, pendant qu'il quittait la tente à la hâte :

"Merci, Léo ! Je t'aime !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, répondit rapidement son cadet, déjà loin. Moi... moi aussi !"

Yuma sourit et croisa le regard goguenard de Niles, toujours allongé sur le dos.

"Si vous aimez Messire Léo tant que ça, il fallait...

-Niles, gronda le jeune prince, je vous interdis de finir cette phrase !

-J'allais dire, il fallait lui faire un gros câlin, prétendit le hors-la-loi en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Je sais que la famille, c'est important, pour vous.

-Oui, oui, on va dire que je vous crois, répondit Yuma en fronçant les sourcils, feignant la suspicion. Mais vous avez raison. Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir. Vous m'avez tant manqué.

-Surtout moi, j'espère !"

Yuma pouffa et son rire se retrouva étouffé par les lèvres de Niles, qui l'avait attiré près de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis le hors-la-loi déclara :

"Puisqu'il nous reste encore une cinquantaine de minutes, que pensez-vous que je vous montre à quel point _vous_ m'avez manqué ?

-Mm, volontiers, murmura rêveusement le jeune prince contre ses lèvres. Même si vous m'en avez déjà donné un aperçu, tout à l'heure.

-Vous savez que vous êtes encore plus irrésistible quand vous parlez comme ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai appris auprès du meilleur !"

Niles bascula Yuma sur le dos et recommença à le couvrir de caresses et de baisers. Le sort de Léo, encore une fois, n'était vraiment pas de trop.

* * *

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic il y a quelques mois, après avoir regardé les cinématiques de Fire Emblem Warriors. Alors, ce n'est pas du tout le même contexte, mais quand Niles débarque dans l'équipe, j'ai totalement imaginé M!Corrin lui sauter au cou et les deux se faire plein de baisers parce qu'ils auraient passé beaucoup de temps sans se voir. J'avais écrit le milieu de l'histoire, et je me suis dit que la ressortir pour la Saint-Valentin, c'était pas mal.

Et puis je vous devais bien un peu de fluff Niles/M!Corrin après les faire autant souffir dans Si tu savais x3

Et un soupçon de fluff M!Corrin-Léo, parce que je le peux -keur-.


End file.
